


Loyalty or Stubbornness?

by CancerWolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Injury, Stubborn May, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerWolf/pseuds/CancerWolf
Summary: I wonder what will get you killed faster-your loyalty or your stubbornness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 294 words. This is my first time writing in 3rd person so it probably sucks. Majorly. Also, this was not beta-ed so any mistakes are mine. I feel like this is really OOC. Sorry about that. This is sorta after the latest episode. I'm just going to assume they get themselves into a fight somehow and May gets hurt. Not totally out of the realm of possibilities with how this season is going. Not really any spoilers. Really short, some of the other things I plan on posting will hopefully be longer.

Melinda May sits on the medical table, letting Jemma Simmons patch up the wound in her side. May calls it a scratch but Simmons has practically yelled at her it was a stab wound. 

Simmons keeps giving her dirty looks as she disinfects the ‘scratch’. “I’ll find you some painkillers while you’re taking a shower,” Jemma says, giving May a dirty look.

May shakes her head. “No. Save them for Elena, I don’t need it for a scratch,” May tells her firmly.

Jemma throws her arm up in exasperation. “It is not a scratch!” she yells.

“What’s not a scratch?” Daisy asks, walking in. 

“May’s stab wound,” Jemma replies, getting the supplies to stitch her up.

May rolls her eyes as Daisy turns to her, brown eyes going wide. “How did you get stabbed?” Daisy asks, coming over to look.

May sighs, tired of all the fussing. Pushing Daisy off, she says strictly, “It is a scratch.”

Jemma scoffs, disinfecting the wire. “Wire?” Daisy asks with a wince.

“It’s all we have,” Jemma mummers, giving them an apologetic look.

Both have given up on arguing with May. “Do you want me to find some painkillers?” Daisy asks Jemma.

“Save them for Elena,” May orders harshly, patience coming to an end. The pain she refused to acknowledge and the stress of how she got hurt getting to her. 

Jemma sighs but listens, shaking her head at Daisy. Silence falls over the trio as Jemma stitches May up. 

Before Jemma had a chance to wrap it, May jumps off the table, pushing them away. “I wonder what will get you killed faster-your loyalty or your stubbornness,” Jemma snaps. Everyone's patience was coming to an end. 

May rolls her eyes as she walks away, slinging her jacket on.


	2. Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will get you killed faster-your loyalty or your stubbornness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I got this wonderful idea from swimmiNgDiNosauR(sorry if I got it wrong), so kudos to them! My apologies if this wasn't what you wanted. Also, the medical information I'm using is non-existent. I am literally going off of what I've read in books and fanfics. Again, apologies for it being wrong. I also wrote this in like 2 hours without editing so I'm sure it is mistake general! Apologies for that as well. Also, the Chinese symbol is supposed to mean shit, according to google translate. Apologies for that. 935 words. Please, enjoy!  
> Love,  
> CancerWolf

The ‘scratch’ was on fire. Even though Jemma had disinfected it, it had still managed to get infected. Probably due to the fact that they didn’t have any clean clothes or bandages. 

May had discovered the infection a couple days after she got it stitched up. She planned to clean it out again but between Daisy insisting on bringing Robin, the conversation with Robin, and Fitzsimmons and Elena going rouge she forgot about.

Now, however, it was making sure it was known. May blinks the spots out of her eyes as she tried to pay attention to whatever Daisy was saying. Something about either joining Fitzsimmons and Elena or stopping them. Her head was burning, so was her side. She could barely stand and her leg acting up wasn’t helping. She blinks rapidly again, trying to push the drums pounding in her head to the side so she could pay attention to Daisy’s plan. 

[Time Jump!]

May places a bracing hand on the wall to her bedroom. Fitzsimmons and Elena were safe again, even if all the kids were fighting. Phil was still lost and the stupid blonde bitch Hale called Ruby had made matters worse by making her twist and tear open her infected side. It’s probably a bad sign it was hardly bleeding. At least she had been able to injure Ruby enough to keep her out of the fight for a while.

May’s eyes flutter close and she takes deep breaths to try and push down the nausea. The pounding was back in full and her side felt like it was being torn open again, only a million times worse. The hand that wasn’t keeping her upright against the wall went to her wound to press down, trying to make the pain a little more bearable. “拉屎,” she breathes, then purses her lips. 

“May?”

May’s head snaps up. Big mistake. The spots were back and everything was swimming like crazy. She faintly made out Jemma coming towards her. It was a testament to how horrible she feels that she didn’t even here Jemma.

“What are you doing here, Jemma?” May rasps, blinking to try and regain focus.

“I was just walking, What happened?” Jemma demanded.

May looks back at the concrete floor and closes her eyes again. “I was gonna clean it,” she gets out.

Understanding dawns on Jemma’s face. She grabs May’s arm and drags her into the nearest room. She sits her down in a chair and forces her jacket and shirt off. As Jemma removes the bandages, she scolds, “You should have said something.”

May doesn’t reply, too busy focusing on not throwing up on Jemma. The scent of rotted flesh reaches her and it doesn’t help.

Jemma flinches once she got a good look at the wound. The skin around it was slightly rotted and it was inflamed with pus. “I need a first aid kit!” Jemma yells out the open door. She feels May’s temperature, which was burning. “May, May!” Jemma calls, cupping her cheek to keep her head up.

She mumbles something, trying to open her eyes. “I need you to stay awake, May,” Jemma pleads.

Daisy runs in, first aid kit in hands. “What the hell?!” she exclaims, pausing in the doorway.

“She let it get infected,” Jemma answers, grabbing the kit off of her and opening it on the table. “Help me get her on the table,” she orders.

Daisy and Jemma both grab an arm and lift her from the chair to the table. May makes a soft whimpering noise when the stretch her side, a little blood leaking past the pus. “Knife,” Jemma orders, holding a hand out while the other grabs the alcohol and the cotton pads.

Daisy digs a knife out of her belt and gives it to Jemma. They might be fighting but that means nothing when May is concerned. Besides, May would just tell them to stop fighting and get their heads out of their asses. 

Jemma takes the knife and pours some alcohol on the blade. Then she starts cutting away the ruined skin. “Dammit, May!” Daisy mutters when more pus starts leaking out.

She pours more alcohol on the blade then puts gloves on. She sets the knife down then squeezes the wound. Daisy makes a disgusted face as puss shoots out and almost hits them in the face.

Jemma milks the wound until just blood comes out. May had stayed surprisingly throughout the whole process. Jemma uses the rest of the alcohol to make sure it doesn’t get infected again. Then she gets a clean bandage which was in more supply since Elena got her robot arms. The stitches had come out before it got infected. She wiped it clean then stitches it up again. Then she bandages it with fresh ones and pulls back.

May looks more or less conscious at this point. “You should have said something,” Jemma scolds again just as Daisy asks, “How were you fighting?”

May blinks a few more times, ignoring them. Once she felt steady, she hopped off the table, much to the protest to Jemma and Daisy. She waves them off and walks off again. “I need to talk to Fitz,” she says. Only her willpower was keeping her up at this point.

“What was it that you said?” Daisy asks. “Her loyalty and stubbornness getting her killed?”

“I mentioned,” Jemma says darkly, cleaning up and glaring at May’s retreating back. 

Daisy nods. “I’ve decided it’ll be a mix of both.”

May sighs heavily, grabbing her shirt and jacket. “Drop it,” May orders as she leaves.


End file.
